


hating and loving you

by lemon_aide



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, sylvain is angry.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_aide/pseuds/lemon_aide
Summary: sylvain has never hated and loved someone as much as he does byletha short one-shot that i might continue eventually. sylvain is mad and i liked writing about how he is mad. if updates at all, there will probably only be one, and they will be very, very slow.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	hating and loving you

**Author's Note:**

> tw: not much really, mentions of wanting to m*rder byleth and cursing

Basically, he hated them. The brand-spanking new teal-haired professor with the same scent of "prodigy!" as the redhead himself had. Everything about Byleth made Sylvain's every hair stand up and his mind go blank with white, hot, seething, rage.

In class, as the aforementioned professor droned on about the basics of faith and reason magic, Sylvain couldn't stop himself from drifting off into a million far away thoughts. He imagined what life was like for them, growing up in a small cottage surrounded by trees. The sun would shine slightly through the window, and rouse them from their sleep, and...knowing them they'd greet Jeralt with a curt nod and maybe a quick breakfast? They'd grab a training sword and swing it around until they were exhausted. Sweaty, panting, and completely drained, they'd lay by a tree and peacefully lay their tired hands to rest, closing their eyes without a care in the world.

Oh, how he wanted to rip that peaceful look off of their pretty little face. Just watch them as everything they love is ripped away from them. Ruin their life, make them suffer the same way he had because of his Crest. How was it fair that they got to live a happy childhood? How was it just that after all HE'S done, Sylvain ends up being a toy for someone else's wealth? It's not fair. He imagined a pouring rain, ruining their day. He imagined them rushing home only to find that someone precious had abandoned them the same way his brother had. That they would torment them from their graves. Haunt their nightmares and cover their pretty little perfect life wi--

It was stupid. So stupid. Unfortunately for the heir to the Gautier family, the object of his hatred could see the poor boy almost literally staring a hole through his textbook (he _had_ been drumming on the sides, however the sheer amount of emotion he felt had caused the rightmost edge of the spell book to become singed ever so slightly).

"Sylvain!" Teal eyes locked with his.

"Uh, yes professor?" What was it this time? "Treat the ladies better Sylvain!" "You're such an ass!" "I know you have potential!" The sessions after class were becoming regular.

"Class is over, but is everything alright?"

What. What the fuck. No, seriously, what the fuck. The professor has **never** done this before, at least, not with _him._ Normally he has to brush off Ingrid's worried mom look, or assure Annette or Ashe that he did, indeed, have his shit together. On off days, Dimitri would shoot him a glare that would make the teen stop in his place, and that's not even before Felix's threatening to beat the ever-loving shit out of him. But Byleth? They were a passive observer in Sylvain's shit show of a life. The rest of the class would bend over backwards for them, yes, but that was only because they were a good instructor and they...

Well, did this. Byleth _cared_ , Sylvain couldn't disregard that. The professor's sheer amount of genuine attention for their students was as undeniable. There was a certain crinkle in their eyes when someone understood a concept. Their face lit up with joy and they had the cutest little smile on their face when someone passed a class exam, and failure was faced with an open mind and new perspectives, always perfectly circumventing the issue. It was immaculate, really. And even beyond all of that, they made time to pay close attention to their students. For example, Annette fell asleep in class, and Byleth quickly began to knock her out of her poor working habits. Mercedes was crying one night, and almost immediately the next day she looked happier than ever. Ashe was worried about...the usual Ashe worries, and suddenly he found himself as confident as Felix was with his blade.

So to see that genuine care, directed at _him_ of all people, even after half-joking about how he'd like to punish everyone's savior for their crest...

It made his heart swell.

It wasn't fair how they lived a life without true despair following their every step, but it was even more unfair for the professor to make his heart ache in a way that he hadn't felt for quite some time.


End file.
